headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
ALF Vol 1
| years published = 1988-1992 | total issues = 50 | featured characters = Gordon Shumway; Willie Tanner; Kate Tanner; Brian Tanner | creators = Michael Gallagher; Dave Manak; Marie Severin; Grace Kremer | previous = | next = }} ALF was an ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics from March of 1988 to February of 1992 spanning a total of 50 issues. The series was based on the popular NBC sit-com ALF. The ALF comic book featured Gordon Shumway, better known as ALF (Alien Life Form), a displaced extraterrestrial late of the planet Melmac. Coming to Earth in his rocket ship, he crash-lands into the Tanner family's garage and begins living with them. The series expands beyond the story-arcs featured in the program and even presents snapshots of life on the planet Melmac. * '[[ALF Vol 1 1|''ALF #1]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 2|''ALF #2]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 3|''ALF #3]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 4|''ALF #4]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 5|''ALF #5]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 6|''ALF #6]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 7|''ALF #7]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 8|''ALF #8]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 9|''ALF #9]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 10|''ALF #10]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 11|''ALF #11]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 12|''ALF #12]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 13|''ALF #13]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 14|''ALF #14]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 15|''ALF #15]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 16|''ALF #16]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 17|''ALF #17]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 18|''ALF #18]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 19|''ALF #19]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 20|''ALF #20]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 21|''ALF #21]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 22|''ALF #22]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 23|''ALF #23]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 24|''ALF #24]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 25|''ALF #25]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 26|''ALF #26]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 27|''ALF #27]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 28|''ALF #28]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 29|''ALF #29]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 30|''ALF #30]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 31|''ALF #31]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 32|''ALF #32]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 33|''ALF #33]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 34|''ALF #34]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 35|''ALF #35]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 36|''ALF #36]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 37|''ALF #37]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 38|''ALF #38]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 39|''ALF #39]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 40|''ALF #40]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 41|''ALF #41]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 42|''ALF #42]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 43|''ALF #43]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 44|''ALF #44]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 45|''ALF #45]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 46|''ALF #46]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 47|''ALF #47]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 48|''ALF #48]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 49|''ALF #49]] * '[[ALF Vol 1 50|''ALF #50]] * '[[ALF Annual Vol 1 1|''ALF Annual #1]] * '[[ALF Annual Vol 1 2|''ALF Annual #2]] * '[[ALF Annual Vol 1 3|''ALF Annual #3]] * '[[ALF Comics Magazine Vol 1 1|''ALF Comics Magazine #1]] * '[[ALF Comics Magazine Vol 1 2|''ALF Comics Magazine #2]] * '[[ALF Holiday Special Vol 1 1|''ALF Holiday Special #1]] * '[[ALF Holiday Special Vol 1 2|''ALF Holiday Special #2]] * None * * * Category:ALF/Comics Category:Marvel Comics